


【瑜昉】欢迎来到里番世界

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】欢迎来到里番世界

醒来时晕晕乎乎，浑身烫热。

尹昉侧躺在床上，狭窄的半边视线只能让他判断这是间不大不小的卧室，所及之物均为白色，墙壁，地板，床单，他又扭头去看另外半边，这一看吓得不轻。  
整面墙都是晃亮的镜子，里面映出自己难以言喻的模样，以及站在床尾沉默无声的黄景瑜，一切都让他不知如何反应才好。

“好热，这是哪里？”  
尹昉感到不可思议，明明四肢清爽，却唯有股间好似含了块融化的物什，有粘稠的热液晕开来。黄景瑜穿着一身正装，妥贴精致，在这间毫无颜色的房间里显得过分耀眼。他倒是挺镇定，指了指镜子里面的尹昉，“你不应该先吐槽一下自己的打扮么。”

这种在二次元才会出现的水手服，尹昉对他的印象真的很遥远，不过只要是衣服，无非几块布料缝合而成，换成千百种模样穿在身上也只是装饰物，他一个搞现代舞艺术的，出格之事早已见多，对这番景象倒没有什么被雷劈的混乱感。  
“裙子有点短。”尹昉撑着手臂爬起来，动作间裙摆只堪堪遮至腿根，他为此感到不适，只如实表述。黄景瑜上一秒的淡定立马被他打破，哭笑不得地将手中翻折的纸片递到他眼前：欢迎来到里番世界。  
“什么叫里番世界？”尹昉面对少言寡语的黄景瑜，感到十分不妙。  
“简单讲，就是毫无逻辑的毛片世界。”  
黄景瑜早年看过不少“动作片”，各种玩法花里胡哨，应有尽有。他也是莫名其妙来到这个空间，睁眼就看到热恋中的男友躺在床上，一幅任君享用的姿态，还穿着蓝白相间的水手服。  
“那怎么办。”尹昉不舒服地拧着眉，张口的呼吸高热滚烫，意识清醒后，身体的感知愈发清晰。他伸手探入裙摆一摸，手指只是隔着内裤从股缝擦过而已，就揩下一抹清液。  
“这是什么。”双腿摩擦间竟产生诡异的快感，尹昉惊慌地望向黄景瑜，指尖还裹着正在淌落的粘液。黄景瑜喉间酸涩，像是忍耐多时，一把抱过他坐在自己腿上，掀开裙摆钻进去，“好像流水了。”  
尹昉侧身倚靠在他怀里，攀住他的肩，被他用指尖直接插入揉弄一番，只觉得爽意连连，前面的阴茎也充血涨大。“别这样……好奇怪。”从未体会的快感让他脸颊潮红，立刻湿透了眼眶。可黄景瑜变本加厉地咬住他的耳壳，低沉的嗓子继续灌入，“你骗人，明明舒服得很。”  
裙摆因为他的动作隆起伏动，仅用两只手指就插得下体水声涟涟，夹紧的大腿也无法阻止引燃至大脑的快意，尹昉缩在他怀里轻颤不止，鼻头湿乎乎的，泛着可怜的通红。

若是在现实里，很难看到对方出现这幅失神的模样。他们刚确立关系不久，虽在热恋期，可双方都没有与男人做爱的经验，第一次尤其毛躁，双方都吃疼，并未尝到什么甜处，后来又依着网上的功课试了几遍，可冗长又难耐的前戏很快将急涨的情欲冲散，最终也没达成肉体的契合，虽说一次比一次渐入佳境，但真正得到的也只有心理上的满足。  
像这样在荒唐的空间，受迫地展现出无法肖想的姿态，如此淫艳之景很难不让黄景瑜激动疯狂。他抠指一挖，带出大片水液，悉数全抹在尹昉的裙摆上。他已经顾不得对方瑟缩无力的抗拒，欲望浓厚地挺了挺胯，直想插进去好好弄一弄。

黄景瑜咬住尹昉的唇，与他热烈缠绵的接吻，一边剥掉他的上身，露出精致极美的线条。这一吻彻底迷乱了尹昉的神智，只依着黄景瑜的要求跪趴下去，腰肢颤动，已是深陷欲海的模样。黄景瑜跪在身后，掀开裙摆下遮不住的春光，薄软的棉内裤早已被流出的水液浸得湿透，形成一条暗色的水渍卡在臀缝里，他看得口干舌燥，脑子也烘热得不行，急急扒下那条内裤卡在尹昉的腿根，等湿红的小洞暴露在眼底，因为他的盯视又泌出一股莹莹清液时，黄景瑜脑子里那根线彻底断了。

他一身正装穿戴，十足的衣冠禽兽，只解开裤口掏出涨得紫红的阴茎，就这么掰开湿黏的臀缝，直直地干进去，力度之大撞出一波肉浪，干得尹昉上身前倾，两只支撑的手臂猛一打颤，只能红着眼睛急促地叫了声。粗长烫热的性器一贯而入，被蜂拥而上的穴肉挤压吃吮，过电的快感让两个人都发出满足的叹息，一时爽得没边。

黄景瑜将裙摆往上摊，整个肉臀露出来，浑圆紧致，中间正吃着他涨疼的阴茎，探出紫红粗壮的一小截，他微微退出，又猛地挺胯捣入，听尹昉溢出快乐的呻吟，像被逗弄的小动物般从喉间发出咕噜声。黄景瑜听得下腹骚动，即刻发狠地操弄起来，边干边玩弄尹昉的屁股瓣儿，揉捏加拍打，时重时轻，腰胯更是像装了马达，干得热火朝天。

高频的肉体拍打声响彻整个房间。黄景瑜顺着尹昉渐渐塌软的腰紧贴上去，宽阔厚实的背完全罩住了尹昉削瘦优美的上身，他的大手沿着尹昉的腰腹和胸来回抚摸，又寻到尹昉立在股间的阴茎，拢住流水的顶端，煽情热烈地揉弄，这几下动作让尹昉一时叫得厉害，软穴里的水越冒越多，马眼被兜头浸泡，爽得他腰椎酸麻，差点泄精。

黄景瑜隐忍地松出几口气，他起身脱去西装，卸掉领带，徒手一用力，衬衫扣子飞蹦洒落，露出整片汗湿的胸膛。他感到舒爽恣意极了，低头看着依旧紧密相连的交合处，正因为他刻意放慢的顶弄发出淫靡的水声，既深且重，一记又一记，让尹昉叫歇不止。  
不够，完全不够，黄景瑜被欲望烧红了眼，抓着尹昉的胯骨大开大合地猛干几下，随后又伏低了胸膛贴上尹昉的背，这次他掌控得更加周到，呼吸浓重地擦过尹昉的脖颈和耳后，手臂覆上手臂，十指爬进指缝，牢牢扣住，这样的压迫使得尹昉臀尖高翘，迎上黄景瑜从高处近乎残忍的凿干，激烈地整个床铺都在摇晃响动。  
尹昉彻底失了清明，体内的敏感点被密集蹂躏，连同外面的穴口和会阴也被操红操熟，他张着口唇啊啊直叫，嗓子里裹着厚厚的湿气，跟他正在被男人捣弄得酸爽流水的私密之地一样，又稠又滑，软腻得不行。  
“你湿得真厉害。”黄景瑜喘着粗气凑到他耳边，平时在性爱里习惯沉默的男人此时也被热辣的快意折磨得荤话连出，“我是不是操得你很爽？流这么多水，肯定很爽吧。”  
尹昉被说得羞耻不已，可是放荡的身姿却丝毫不减，黄景瑜沙哑低沉的声线连着胸膛的热汗磨着尹昉的背，彻底将他抛至欲望的浪尖。他恍若未闻般地扭过头，眼尾被泪痕刷得薄红，唇舌颤动，泄出的是短促清脆的音色。  
黄景瑜被他勾得不行，强硬地拧过他的下巴，张嘴就堵住那双兀自红肿的唇。他的恋人时常露出轻漫无知的肉欲，清高大方，又藏着深处的红潮翻滚。黄景瑜总是忍不住去逗弄他，擦着他碰着他，三番五次，接近无限地试探底线，可尹昉始终是敞开着的，笑也好凶也好，即便被带起情绪上的不耐，也是熟稔他所有的举动般，并未表露出任何细枝末节的抵触。

他就这么接受了他，如此刻被重重啜吮的高热唇舌，任他凶猛操干的软烂柔嫩的秘处。仿佛经历了一场漫长的自醒，又仿佛只是一瞬间的失足坠落。

晕眩的快感让两人都露出迷乱之姿，从闯入梦境般的场面开始，维系神智的那根弦就被挑断了，现实里绝不会出现的违反生理构造的淫乱，将情欲撕开一个巨大的裂口，只等纵身贪欢。

干了百来下，尹昉求饶地啜泣，黄景瑜抽出狰狞粗长的阴茎，堵不住的水液淅沥淌落，穴口已被操成深红的色泽，他迅速除去碍事的衣物，独留了那条凌乱不堪的裙子，将尹昉摆成侧躺的姿势，举高他的一条腿，重又干进湿淋淋的肉穴里。  
快感源源不断地接上，啃咬着神经和脑髓，爽得眼前一片空荡，只有炸开的白点炽热跳动。  
可黄景瑜总觉得哪里不够，也许是因为这场骇人的性事终究是虚无，也许是因为尹昉总缺少那么几丝心甘情愿的投入。  
“想不想知道我是怎么操你的。”  
他的声音又沉又喘，俯身扳过尹昉下意识回避的脑袋，引他去看镜子里的景色，阴茎因为前倾之力戳至可怕的深度。尹昉泪眼模糊，大口喘着气，被黄景瑜用手指抹去厚重的水雾，视线清明之后，黄景瑜顺势掀开欲遮不遮的裙摆，闷在里面狂乱又激烈的交合之势，瞬间就摊开在尹昉眼前。  
那里毛发粗硬，水液泛滥，黄景瑜粗壮勃发的阴茎沉重又快速地进出，甚至因为操得太过凶猛，穴口已有细腻的泡沫堆积，被带出来的清液稀释，又被融合着操回高热的肉穴里。尹昉沉溺在视觉和身心同步的簇簇快感之中，前面的阴茎也被操得笔直发亮，紧贴着小腹，顶端张龛的小孔随着身后的抽干不断吐出粘液，如此淫乱的画面就这样被镜子清晰映照，毫无羞耻，活色生香。  
尹昉崩溃得呜咽哭叫，他一条腿被挂在黄景瑜肩头，另一条腿足弓紧绷膝盖发颤，就这样被迫直视着一览无余的股间，生生被干到高潮射精。  
这场释放来得持久而充沛，随着尹昉攀上直冲云宵的极乐之巅，黄景瑜也被急速吮动的肠壁吸得缴械投降。

两个人都懒得不行，维持着交合的姿势平复呼吸，尹昉睁着眼睛发呆，胸口、下巴、甚至是脸颊都沾上了自己射出的精液，他像是被极致的快乐冲散了灵魂，又像是正在品尝它的意犹未尽，等到黄景瑜抽离那泥泞之地，尹昉才重又回神般，扭过头去对上目光。  
他们都有片刻的魔怔，无暇拼凑理智的碎片，身心仍然沉溺在迷乱的快意之中，竟是凑近了开始缓慢地抚摸和亲吻对方，皮肤汗湿而敏感，舌头像含着糖浆，粘在一起急欲融化。怎么都无法就此甩掉，这般急切又煽情，只想让流泻的情潮继续泛滥开去。  
尹昉微张着唇浅浅低吟，反手抱住黄景瑜侧躺在他身后的脑袋，他被捞起一条腿，仿佛是期待般地撅起臀，让黄景瑜再次硬热起来的阴茎蹭进敞开的臀缝，顺势狠狠顶入。尹昉皱着眉软绵绵地叫了声，眼中水雾立刻化成泪珠滚落，这一撞直接碾着凸点而过，立刻有烫热的黏液从深处涌出，层叠地淋在龟头上。  
黄景瑜享受着灭顶的快感，口中喃喃喟叹，“你这是变成女人的体质了？”  
尹昉正要张口反击，却被黄景瑜一个利落的翻身，阴茎在滑腻的软穴内迅速转过半圈，这番碾动让尹昉惊喘不定，未等他适应，黄景瑜已粗鲁地压着他大力抽干。正常体位让两个人都得心应手，尹昉可怜又畅快地呻吟，爽得揪紧了床单。实在是舒服过头了，肠壁酥麻微痒，只想让体内的硬物好好捅上一番。  
黄景瑜将尹昉的双腿折至胸前，膝盖骨几乎抵到肩头，他突然带上几丝泄愤的味道，凶猛地挺动腰杆，直将尹昉深深地操进床垫里。  
汗液滚烫，纷纷砸在尹昉绯红的脸上，肉体已完全敞露，只有黄景瑜次次顶入的阴茎才是他的支点。尹昉睁开眼睛，竭力捕捉黄景瑜的目光，两人的视线在晃动的空气里相撞时，又是激起一层热浪。同样狂乱，同样纵情。在这脱了轨的里番世界，似乎看不到尽头。

 

突如其来的断片：

黄景瑜迷迷糊糊翻了个身，将脑袋埋进抱枕里，伸手摸到遥控器，将恼人的声音一指掐灭。他前面刚洗完澡，坐在沙发上研究新下载的片子，本来还期待能学到什么有用的花样，结果从开场开始就是毫无逻辑的开干，里面的小受比女人还会叫，大概往肠道里灌了一整支润滑剂，被小攻变着花样玩，流水流得一蹋糊涂。这种东西看多了就腻，他几乎全程机械地盯着，胯间虽有反应，但一直处于半勃起的状态，硬得不完全，又软不下去。最后看着看着竟是睡过去了。

这一睡，却做了个更可怕的梦。

黄景瑜茫然地眯着眼睛，慢吞吞将手探进睡裤里，湿意正从内裤里冒出来，他急忙用手兜住，免得蹭湿了沙发。

他维持着一头闷的姿势，瘫了许久。直到家里的指纹锁响起清脆的提示音，他这才猛地翻身而起，转头迎上尹昉归来的目光。


End file.
